


moonlit cashmere

by rocket_rach



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, no shower sex bc i have to realistic at some point, soft lesbian hours ONLY in this house, the men do not speak in this story as it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: while lois is trapped beneath some rubble in metropolis, she comes to a few realizations (then comes much more later)
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lois Lane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	moonlit cashmere

The rebar inches from her eye probably wasn’t a good sign. But Lois Lane was skilled at many things, including ignoring good signs. Instead, she brushed some rubble from her hair and fixed her eyes on the small hole that was giving her the oxygen she needed for the time being. All she had to do was wait.

Wait for the woman that had as much brawn as she did brains, the woman who could lift trains over her head without a second thought. The woman that was probably running herself ragged as she picked through the broken skeletons of Metropolis’ tallest buildings. The woman that would threaten to take her to Themyscira if she pulled another stunt like this again.

She would. But she would only do that if Diana found her. Lois pulled a few loose strands back into her ponytail, and shuffled closer to the small hole in the debris. The reporter could hear the leaguers shouting as they finished up clean up, but she couldn’t hear Diana’s beautiful, smoky voice carrying over the rest of them. 

“Where are you, Di?” 

The small hole provided no answers. Luckily, she’d been the only one trapped when the Planet tumbled around her. She’d been telling the higher-ups (although it didn’t get much higher up than  _ her _ ) for years that the massive gold-plated bronze globe on top of the building was a hazard, but they’d merely replied “ _ It’s no problem, Miss Lane, we have Superman!” _

“We sent one man to the moon, why can’t we send one back?” she muttered, shaking the memory from her mind. “Di, for gods sake,  _ where are you _ ?”

Still nothing from the hole. 

In all honesty, Lois was about to swear off superheroes. After she broke up with Clark, it was too much. But Diana had reached out to her first. Diana had offered her parisian couch in her parisian home with her parisian wine and  _ just friends _ grew into soft touches, shared coffees, low resolution memes, and legs tangled in fine Egyptian cotton. It was alien to Lois. The gentleness that Diana could convey with her fingers alone. The laughter that fell from Diana’s lips fell easier than water over a cliffside in spring. She was envious of it.

Lois had spent decades honing herself. Sharp wit, sharper tongue. She was a serrated blade tucked into a boot, waiting to be stabbed into a shoulder to get further answers. Laughter was hard to come by as an army brat, it was even harder to find as a young woman in the middle of a newsroom. She was mean because she had to be. She was mean because being mean led to success. Because she was mean, she was efficient.

Except for these situations, where she had to rely on the heroes to scoop her out of the rubble. She would have used being human as an excuse. But there was that damned Batman and she wasn’t much for excuses anyway.

The rubble around her shuddered. That could have been a good sign. That could have also meant the bad guys were back for round two, and she still had this fucking piece of rebar near her eye.

It was better for her to focus on the hole. She looked up, expecting to see that spear of sunlight filled with dust spiraling down. But it was gone. The dust had settled in her little hole. She tried moving further from the rebar, but there wasn’t anywhere to move to.

She was Lois goddamn Lane. She could get out of this hole without the help from her super girlfriend. Because only buried under god knows how many pounds of rubble, she could finally admit that’s what they were. Girlfriends. Not just girls that were good friends, but partners. Significant others. She hated the fact that buried under all this was the only way she could admit that to herself. 

Her fist slammed into the rock as frustration finally tore from her throat in a scream. 

The rubble shuddered.

“Oh, really?” She groaned as a few small chunks of concrete fell around her. “You can handle getting punched by  _ gods _ but you can’t handle one Lane punch? Bullshit. Bullshit. Bullshit!  _ Bullshit!” _ She slammed her fists again and again and again--

“Stop.”

The rubble began to fly away as Diana’s beautiful voice reached her. How did the Verne quote go?  _ If there were no thunder, men would have little fear of lightning _ .

She floated down. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows were pressed together, a furrow appearing between them. Diana’s full lips were pressed thin, and her eyes seemed to be flashing.

Hazards of dating the daughter of greeks, Lois sighed as she was gathered up into Diana’s arms.

“I’ve got wounded here,” Diana called.

“Bring her here,” Batman growled back.

_ Don’t take me over there, Diana _ , Lois wanted to snarl, but she was so tired, and her hand hurt like hell. “Just take me home.”

“I will not take you home until I know you are safe.”

“I am safe; I’m in a goddess’ arms, aren’t I?” she purred drily.

Diana did not look amused. She whisked her over to Batman, who did his checks quickly and released her back into Diana’s care. They flew in tense silence back to Lois’ apartment. Once Diana set her down, she took off for the shower. She dropped her dust covered blazer, shirt and pants into the hamper, throwing her underwear and bra next to the overfull container before she opened the shower door. Lois heard the clatter of Diana’s armor hitting the floor behind her, but she was too mad. She turned the shower knob all the way up, hot enough to boil lobsters, and sat on the toilet as the water warmed.

“I had no idea you were trapped,” Diana spoke from the doorframe. “I thought you were still in Chicago.”

Lois reached into the shower, testing the water. Still too cold, she decided as she sucked in air from between her teeth.

“Lo, please.”

A thousand angry and hurtful retorts lunged in her mouth. She wanted to blow up. Wanted to scream.

“I don’t… I don’t want to intrude.”

“You know why I’m angry?” she barked, a dammed river of words finally breaking loose. “I’m angry because it seems no matter  _ who _ I’m with, I’m  _ always _ in danger. I’m  _ always _ the damsel in distress and I hate that. You have no  _ idea _ just how much I hate that. I’ve worked for  _ years _ to build my reputation. Then I started writing about you and your lot and--”

“You could start writing about other things--” Diana started.

“That isn’t an option! Why would that even be an option? If I don’t write, then who’s going to protect you? The government would immediately try to shut you. They’d muzzle you, make you their attack dogs and kill anybody who tried to stand up to them.” She tested the water, then stepped in. “Are you coming in or not?”

Diana stepped in, her stupidly gorgeous model hair pouring elegantly over her stupidly gorgeous shoulder. So Diana waited, like she always did, pouring a dollop of shampoo into her hand, then Lois’ as the reporter wound up for another shout, another outcry, another  _ something _ that would send what was left of the dam flying upstream.

Instead, she went quiet and let loose something far harder to dislodge.

“That all  _ scares _ me, Di. It scares me because I think I’m in love with you.”

Lois looked up, her hands pausing mid-suds to watch Diana’s face. The Amazon was still, her pulse only evident in the throb on her neck. But those summer-sky-blue eyes were pinned on her own violet ones.

“And you know, I couldn’t admit it when you asked me this morning, or the other weekend at the coffee shop, or when that chicken exploded in the oven, but I could only admit it when I was trapped and waiting on you to come and save me and that-- _ mmph _ !”

Lois was pushed into the wall, Diana’s hand cradling the back of her skull as they kissed. She felt Diana’s other hand slide to the small of her back, holding her steady. Lois wanted to melt into those arms, to feel the curl of her biceps against her hips as Diana’s lips sang sapphic hymns against her own. 

Lois lifted her hand, reluctantly pushing Di’s face back enough to catch her breath. The water was still on, droplets bouncing off her and spraying into Lois. She reached around her, abandoning the shower for the more pressing matter; Lois’ need to be fucked into her mattress.

They made short work of toweling off before Diana gripped her hand and practically yanked her back into the bedroom. She pushed her down onto the mattress, her warrior’s hands grabbing her own. Lois was pinned beneath her, her chest nearly fluttering as Diana began biting her neck gently. She felt her hand reaching between her legs, urging them open enough for her fingers to trace against her. 

She was being teased. Lois whined, bucking her hips impatiently against her fingers.

“Diana….” She nearly moaned as the princess found her lips again. “Please.”

“Please what?” The Amazon murmured, as if her fingers weren’t just barely scraping her and driving the reporter up the wall. 

“ _ You know what, _ ” Lois hissed.

Di found her lips again, then slid down her body like a snake. She easily spread her legs, throwing Lois’s ankles over her shoulders. Soft lips pressed even softer kisses into her thighs, and it wasn’t long before her tongue began curling and pushing against her. She grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, soft moans dripping from her like honey. Diana was at a feast, her chin dripping as she urged Lois further and further to the abyss. Lois would’ve been scared if those strong arms weren’t anchoring her to the bed, and to the earth, but Diana was there, her tongue curling in all of the most sinful ways inside of Lois. Her toes seized up, muscles bunching in preparation as Diana pushed a finger in and began curling.

Lois cried out, her body shaking as she fell apart. But Diana wasn’t done. She pinned Lois to the mattress, resting her head on her thigh as her finger kept pushing in, kept pulling more and more obscene pants and gasps from her. She was on fire, she was embers, she was going up in smoke. She was smoldering and burning brighter than a sparkler and Diana was the tinder. With each curl, she added more fuel to the fire. Each bite was lava, marking Lois as  _ hers  _ and hers alone.

Lois could hear herself begging. Broken sobs were breaking from her like burning leaves from a branch, flickering in and out and her body couldn’t take it anymore  _ she was going to combust she was going to die with her legs on a princess’s shoulders and her fingers inside he _ r--

“One more,” Diana spoke through the flames. “You can give me one more.”

Lois shook her head as she tightened her legs on Diana. The Amazon gently bit her, trapping her clitoris between her teeth as she added another finger. Lois was a bushfire, roaring flames and endless fire as she came, covering Diana’s chin.

The goddess finally took mercy on her, gently pulling out as she softly kissed the meat of her thigh.

Lois cracked an eye open, her entire body thrumming in the aftershocks--new buds bursting through singed soil to start anew. She took in Diana’s now messy hair, her glistening chin, and the look of sheer prideful femininity on her face. Her shaking hand reached down, wanting to comb through those black locks as she tried to piece her mind back together.

“You’re so important to me,” Diana whispered. “Do you know what I would do for you?”

Lois can picture toppled governments, tanks and guns aimed at the woman she loves, and knows that Diana would fight the world if it meant Lois would be safe. She can see the wreckage Diana would leave, but that’s alright. If the world was ending, she’d be okay. She’d be fine so long as Diana was there with her arms around her, whispering sweet nothings against her neck.

She was renewal now, a fresh island bursting from the sea, a forest grown again from dust. Diana walked among her regrown ruins, putting Lois back together as she pulled the cashmere throw around their bare bodies. She tried to be the big spoon, but with a shove from Lois, she obliged and let Lois wrap her arms around her.

“I know,” Lois murmured into her ear, her hand tracing lines on her abdomen. “But you know I don’t want that, right?”

Diana sighed, and Lois watched as her eyelids fluttered.

“I want you as you are,” Lois continued as her hand drifted further, and her finger began to push in. “I just want you happy.”

She began kissing away Diana’s gasps, moonlight and cashmere covering their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to rockygetsrolling to editing this mess and being my guiding light while i tried to figure out just what these beautiful ladies wanted me to do with them
> 
> also dedicated to my former boss who literally fucked me stupid. hope you got that promotion babe
> 
> and finally a happy womens history month to all the lovely women and cis women here
> 
> come talk to me on my writing tumblr - fooliganmusing.tumblr.com !!!


End file.
